1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guide rail device for hanging doors by which the hanging door is led accurately without the provision of a guide rail or grooved rail which conventionally projects from the floor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional guide rail device for hanging doors is of such type that a door is hung from an upper fixed rail by means of a hanger, a lower end portion of the door is made free or is inserted in a grooved rail disposed at the floor surface. When the door is opened or closed, it is guided by the upper rail and the grooved rail.
In the case where the hanging door is hung from and supported by the upper rail alone, there is neither a projection nor a groove at the floor surface for guiding or supporting the lower part of the hanging door. Therefore, when the hanging door is opened, the floor surface is neat but on the other hand, since the lower part of the hanging door is not fixed, the hanging door is liable to deviate from its straight moving direction when it is opened or closed. In order to avoid such deviation of the hanging door, it has been devised to lay a rail at the floor surface and to fit a deviation-preventing piece (provided at the lower end of the hanging door) in the rail. In this case, deviation is prevented but a rail-like projection at the floor surface will spoil the beauty of the floor surface or can cause a man walking to stumble over it. In the case of a grooved rail, a man walking will stumble over it or dust will collect in the groove rail, with the result that the beauty of the floor surface is spoiled.